Нукелави
Этимология названия В конце 19-го века наблюдался рост интереса к расшифровке фольклора, но писцы использовали непоследовательные орфографические и часто англоязычные слова, поэтому одному и тому же субъекту могли быть присвоены разные имена. Термин "нукелави" происходит от оркадских "knoggelvi", и, по словам жителей Оркнейских островов, и фольклориста 19-го века Вальтера Трейла Деннисона, означает «Дьявол моря». Тот же самый демон называется муккелеви в Шетланде, где он считался отвратительным морским трау или морским дьяволом. Самюэль Хибберт, антиквар начала девятнадцатого века, полагал, что часть "нук" в имени нукелави имеет родство с именем Ник в Старом Нике, иногда присваиваемое Дьяволу христианской веры, и с латинским словом "necare" - убивать. Мифология Нукелави - это демон, похожий на лошадь, из оркадской мифологии, объединяющий в себе черты человека и лошади. Он имеет свое происхождение из норвежской мифологии и является самым ужасным из всех демонов северных островов Шотландии. Считается, что дыхание нукелави поражает урожай и вызывает болезни у скота, а также это существо ответственно за засухи и эпидемии на суше, несмотря на то, что оно является преимущественно морским обитателем. Внешнее описание нукелави при появлении на суше было дано островитянином, который утверждал, что столкнулся с этим существом, но отчеты, описывающие детали внешнего вида существа, противоречивы. Как и многие другие морские монстры нукелави не терпит пресную воду, поэтому, если кого-то преследует нукелави, ему необходимо пересечь реку или ручей, чтобы избавиться от него. В течение летних месяцев нукелави находится в заточении у Матери Моря, древнего оркадского духа и единственного, способного его контролировать. Оркадский фольклор имел сильное скандинавское влияние, и имеет возможность быть так, что нукелави является смесью водяной лошади из кельтской мифологии и существа, заимствованного из норвержской мифологии. Как и в случае с другими злонамеренными сущностями, вроде келпи, деятельностью нукелави объяснялись инциденты, которые островитяне в древности не могли понять иначе. Народные верования Описание и общие признаки Stories of mythical Orcadian demons are recorded in the 16th-century Latin manuscripts of Jo Ben, who may have been referring to the nuckelavee in his description of the Orkney island of Stronsay. Dennison transcribed much of the information available about traditional tales told on Orkney, but to an extent romanticised and systematically altered certain elements of the stories in the process of transforming them into prose. The nuckelavee is a mythical sea creature that appears as a horse-like demon when it ventures onto land. Writer and folklorist Ernest Marwick considered it very similar to the Norwegian nøkk, the nuggle of the Shetlands and the kelpie. A unique and solitary creature possessing extensive evil powers, its malevolent behaviour can influence events throughout the islands. Islanders were terrified of the creature and would not speak its name without immediately saying a prayer. It was often found in the vicinity of a beach, but would never come ashore if it was raining. No tales describe what form the nuckelavee takes when in the sea, but its appearance on land has been recounted in graphic detail. An islander, Tammas, claimed to have survived a confrontation with the beast and, after much cajoling from Dennison, reluctantly gave his description of the monster, the only known first-hand account. According to Tammas, the nuckelavee has a man's torso attached to a horse's back as if it were a rider. The male torso has no legs, but its arms can reach the ground from its position on top of the equine body, the legs of which have fin like appendages. The torso has a large head – possibly as much as 3 feet (90 centimetres) in diameter – that rolls back and forth. The monster described by Tammas has two heads; the equine head has an enormous gaping mouth that exudes a smelly toxic vapour, and a single giant eye like a burning red flame. A particularly gruesome detail is that the nuckelavee has no skin; black blood courses through yellow veins, and the pale sinews and powerful muscles are visible as a pulsating mass. Other reports state that the creature resembles a centaur; narratives are inconsistent in the finer details of the demon's description however. Traill Dennison only describes a man's head with a "mouth projected like that of a pig". Marwick also only mentions one head with a single red eye, and he borrows some of Tammas's characterisation by recording the creature's mouth as "like a whale's". The nuckelavee's breath was thought to wilt crops and sicken livestock, and it was considered responsible for epidemics and drought. Seaweed burning to create what was known at the time as kelp began on Stronsay in 1722. The product – soda ash – was an alkali mainly used to treat acidic soil, although as time went on its commercial importance in soap and glass manufacture increased. The pungent smoke emitted during the process was believed to enrage the nuckelavee, resulting in a wild rampage of plague, the deaths of cattle and the destruction of crops. The nuckelavee was said to have infected horses on Stronsay with the deadly disease known as mortasheen, to demonstrate its fury and exact its revenge against the islanders for burning seaweed; the infection subsequently spread to all the other islands involved in the industry. The creature was also blamed for prolonged periods of abnormally low rainfall, leading to water shortages and poor harvests. Заключение The nuckelavee is the most malevolent of the demons in and around the Scottish islands, without any redeeming characteristics. The only entity able to control it is the Mither o' the Sea, an ancient spirit in Orcadian mythology who keeps the nuckelavee confined during the summer months. In common with other mythical sea monsters, with the possible exception of kelpies and the nuggle of Shetland, it is unable to wade through fresh flowing water, therefore it can be escaped by crossing a stream. Tammas managed to escape from the nuckelavee after he inadvertently splashed it with water from the loch he was alongside; this briefly distracted the monster, allowing Tammas to run over to a nearby channel of fresh water and jump to safety on the opposite bank. Происхождение Злокозненные существа, вероятно, служили для объяснения инцидентов, которые островитяне из прошлых времен не могли объяснить иначе; многие древние мифы были основаны на естественных элементах бурного и постоянно меняющегося моря вокруг Оркни. Рассказы оркадианцев появлялись от сильного влияния скандинавской мифологии со смешиванием традиционных кельтских историй, таким образом, нукелави может иметь свои корни в мифическом существе, пришедшем от номаннов и объединенным с традиционной кельтской водяной лошадью. В популярной культуре *Нукелави появляется несколько раз в сериале Гримм. *Нукелави присутствует в американском аниме америме RWBY. *Нукелави присутствует в настольной ролевой игре в жанре фэнтези Pathfinder. *Персонаж Людвиг в игре Bloodborne: The Old Hunters имеет форму нукелави. Галерея Нукелави1.jpg Нукелави2.jpg Нукелави - Гримм.gif|Нукелави в сериале Гримм Нукелави - RWBY.png|Нукелави из RWBY Нукелави - Pathfinder.jpg|Нукелави из Pathfinder Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Химеры Категория:Нежить Категория:Монстры Категория:Демоны Категория:Кельтская мифология Категория:Шотландская мифология Категория:Европейская мифология